Jeux dangereux
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écrit à 4 mains avec BloodyKitchengirl. Bella, jeune avocate stagiaire se réveille un matin sans aucun souvenir de la soirée précédente.


OS Sexe on Phone Contest

Titre : Jeux dangereux

Mon nom de plume : Nathy & bloodykitchengirl

Personnages choisis : Bella et Demetri

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Ce maudit engin de torture, une fois enclenché, n'arrêtait pas de sonner pour mon plus grand désespoir. BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! Il avait de la chance, je l'avais éloigné au maximum du lit pour qu'il ne finisse pas fracassé sur le sol comme ses nombreux prédécesseurs. La contrepartie, c'était que je ne pouvais que me presser l'oreiller sur la tête pour taire ce tintamarre à défaut de me lever pour l'éteindre. Un gong lointain suivit cette sonnerie, mais qu'avais-je donc fait de mal pour mériter un tel acharnement de bon matin ? Ah oui ! Je devais aller travailler ! Mais pourquoi donc, Alice avait-elle choisi d'organiser une fête pendant la semaine ? Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je accepté de m'y rendre ?

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je parvins péniblement à ouvrir les yeux et à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Un mal de crâne épouvantable se fit rapidement ressentir. Le réveil continuant encore son vacarme assourdissant, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lentement et avec beaucoup de précautions, je mis un pied par terre puis l'autre avant me lever et de tituber jusqu'au dit objet de malheur, posé sur ma commode afin de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes…

Me tenant la tête entre les mains, je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais encore vêtue de ma robe de soirée ultra sexy. Visiblement, je n'avais pas eu le courage de me déshabiller avant de me coucher. Je ne me rappelais même pas de quelle manière j'étais rentrée chez moi. Alice avait, comme à son habitude, corsé son punch au-delà du raisonnable.

Machinalement, je me rendis dans la salle de bains me préparer une double aspirine avant de me réveiller complètement sous une bonne douche bien chaude au début et glacée à la fin. En me séchant soigneusement, je constatai que plusieurs suçons ornaient mon cou. Mais que s'était-il passé lors de cette soirée ? Après avoir enfilé mon tailleur pantalon et m'être fait un petit chignon, je me maquillai du mieux que je le pouvais pour dissimuler les dégâts et tenter d'avoir bonne mine. Heureusement qu'Alice m'avait appris à me servir d'une trousse de maquillage !

Assise à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de café chaud bien noir, je tentai de ressasser mes souvenirs de la veille. Cela faisait au moins quinze jours qu'Alice revenait sans cesse à la charge avec sa soirée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller, surtout en ce moment, où il fallait que je fasse mes preuves dans le cabinet d'avocats où je venais de me faire engager à l'essai. **« Tu es trop stressée Bella, ça te fera du bien de décompresser ! »** n'arrêtait-elle pas de dire pour me convaincre.

Il fallait reconnaître que le concept de la soirée dansante d'Alice était excitant et osé. Chaque invité célibataire devait impérativement ramener une personne inconnue, homme ou femme, rencontrée par hasard, au gré de ses pérégrinations. **« C'est toujours bon d'agrandir de temps en temps le cercle de nos connaissances ! Dans le lot, on rencontrera peut-être le grand amour et à défaut, on passera un bon moment. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas pris ton pied… »** avait-elle argumenté, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Face à de tels arguments, j'avais finalement craqué. La seule difficulté consistait à trouver un ou une inconnue pour avoir droit d'assister à sa soirée car meilleure amie ou pas, elle n'allait pas faire d'exception pour moi…

Finalement, sans chercher, comme par enchantement, j'avais trouvé mon laissez-passer devant la vitrine de ma librairie préférée à peine quelques heures avant la dite soirée en question. Cet homme, un grand blond avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus couleur de l'océan, un jour de tempête m'avait instantanément tapé dans l'œil. Maintenant, en réfléchissant bien, je me demandais comment j'avais trouvé le courage de lui demander de m'accompagner à cette soirée ! D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelais plus vraiment du contenu de mon discours pour lui expliquer le concept de la soirée mais je lui avais bien spécifié de garder l'anonymat, ça j'en étais certaine.

Il avait tout de suite été d'accord pour me servir de chevalier servant. Nous devions nous retrouver devant la maison d'Alice. Pour être sûre de rentrer entière chez moi, je m'y étais rendue en taxi. Soudain, je réalisai que je ne savais toujours pas si pour mon retour, j'avais utilisé le même mode de transport… Est-ce qu'au moins, j'avais fermé la porte à clé ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée qui à mon grand désespoir n'était pas verrouillée.

Fichue gueule de bois ! Si je n'avais pas eu autant mal au crâne, je me serais tapé la tête contre la porte devant tant d'insouciance de ma part. Le matériel m'importait peu, je n'avais de toute façon pas grand-chose de valeur à dérober dans mon studio. Ce qui m'embêtait réellement, c'était que j'avais été vulnérable pendant mon sommeil, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et me faire je ne sais quoi… Soupirant lourdement, je donnai deux tours de verrous et imaginai parfaitement la tête qu'aurait fait mon père s'il avait connaissance ne serait-ce que d'un quart de ce que je faisais depuis mon départ de Forks.

Elle était loin la petite Bella qu'il connaissait. Ma vie à Boston était bien plus trépidante et excitante, surtout depuis que mon chemin avait croisé celui d'Alice, devenue très rapidement ma meilleure amie. Haute comme trois pommes mais dotée d'une énergie incroyable, elle me poussait toujours à faire des trucs pas possibles et à aller jusqu'au bout de moi-même. **« On n'a qu'une vie et il faut en profiter. A quoi bon se contenter d'une existence classique, triste et monotone ? C'est bon de connaître ses limites et de les repousser au maximum. Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus forte ! »** serinait-elle constamment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait autant d'ascendant sur moi mais cela m'importait peu car j'aimais ça. Alice savait ce qui était bon pour moi et je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Malgré tous mes efforts, rien de ce qui s'était passé lors de cette fameuse soirée n'était revenu à la surface mais je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète. J'étais certaine que ma sœur de cœur aurait, comme toujours, les réponses à mes questions. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, elle était mon ange gardien, veillant à ce que rien ne m'arrive et pourtant, je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche ! Regardant la pendule murale, je constatai avec horreur qu'il ne me restait plus que vingt minutes pour être à mon poste, à la Cullen Corporation. Les réponses attendraient plus tard, la journée allait être longue…

Munie de mon café taille XXL et de mon porte documents, je poussai juste dans les temps, la porte de la Cullen Corporation**.** Dans l'ascenseur me conduisant au septième étage où se trouvait mon bureau, je priai pour que Carlisle ne soit pas déjà dans le sien, à attendre le dossier sur l'affaire Volturi qu'il m'avait demandé de préparer afin de faire mes preuves.

Ding ! Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me précipitai dans mon bureau. Mécaniquement, je posai brutalement mon café sur une table basse. Manquant de peu de m'ébouillanter la main, par réflexe, je jetai ma sacoche sur un fauteuil dont le contenu se répandit aussitôt sur le sol. La journée commençait vraiment bien... Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois pour me calmer, je retirai mon manteau, m'accroupis pour saisir le dossier Volturi avant de m'empresser de le déposer sur le bureau de Carlisle que je croisai en ressortant.

**- Bonjour Isabella vous tombez bien, Rosalie est souffrante, vous allez donc la remplacer, pour ce dossier.**

**- Ah elle est souffrante ? Le dossier Volturi ? Au tribunal cet après midi ?**

**- Oui puisque c'est vous qui l'avez monté je ne vois personne de mieux placé que vous pour défendre ce dossier. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?**

**- Euh, non, non… c'est juste que je ne m'étais pas préparée mentalement à aller devant la cour…**

**- Voyons, vous avez tout d'une grande avocate, il est temps pour vous de montrer vos talents dans l'arène. Vous allez me faire un débriefing sur le sujet, je veux voir votre argumentation. Je vous donne deux heures, ça ira ?**

**- Oui très bien.**

Pff quelle journée ! Moi, enfin dans l'arène ! J'en avais si souvent rêvé et ce dossier était vraiment simple. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rosalie angoissait tant à son sujet. J'envoyai un SMS à Alice pour lui raconter rapidement l'opportunité qui se présentait à moi et me mis sans tarder au travail.

Mes attendus furent vite bouclés car je connaissais le dossier sur le bout des doigts. Tout à coup, mon portable vibra, me signifiant qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver. **« Félicitations, je serai là. A »**

Je souris en lisant sa réponse. La savoir présente dans la salle, me donnerait plus d'assurance. Je voulais en finir avec cette stupide timidité qui m'avait reléguée au poste d'assistante, dans l'ombre de Rosalie, une des avocates stars du cabinet, qui elle, n'avait aucun problème pour se faire remarquer.

Bref, c'était enfin à mon tour de prouver ce que je valais, il ne fallait pas que je loupe ma chance ! Je frappai à la porte de Carlisle et lui indiquai ma plaidoirie et les argumentations que j'allais employer. Pour me tester, nous nous engageâmes alors dans un virulent jeu de rôles dont le but était de simuler ce qui pouvait se produire dans la fameuse arène. A ma grande satisfaction, je le contrai sur tous les points. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je sentis mes joues me chauffer mais je ne lâchai pas prise pour autant. J'avais tant à perdre et tout à gagner…

**- Eh bien, il semble que j'ai fait le bon choix en vous donnant votre chance. Je suis satisfait de vous avoir dans mon équipe, Isabella ! L'affaire Volturi est gagnée d'avance, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité maintenant que de représenter fièrement notre cabinet cet après-midi. J'attendais avant de vous l'annoncer mais je ne peux résister à le faire immédiatement au vu de votre performance de tout à l'heure. Il y a un poste de titulaire qui se libère d'ici la fin de la semaine, et je pense qu'il serait tout à fait légitime qu'il vous revienne.**

Bouche bée, je ramassai mon dossier et me repris rapidement.

**- Merci pour votre confiance en moi Carlisle, je ne vous décevrai pas.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas Isabella. C'est tout à fait naturel. Vous avez fait vos preuves. N'oubliez pas de prendre votre robe à l'accueil. La séance est à 14 heures, il vous faudra y être une bonne demi-heure avant.**

**- J'y serai.**

Une fois sortie du bureau de Carlisle, je passai rapidement prendre la robe. Mon dossier bien rangé et dupliqué en cinq exemplaires à la main, je me rendis au rendez-vous avec notre client, Mr Caius Volturi, afin de lui donner les directives de la défense que j'avais élaborée. Au départ, ayant toujours été en relation avec Rosalie, je craignais qu'il refuse que je le défende, mais tout se passa très bien car Carlisle l'avait averti du changement en vantant mes mérites pour le rassurer.

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme. Enfermée dans mon bureau, me coupant du monde entier, pendant la pause déjeuner, je ressassai le contenu de ma plaidoirie avant de m'essayer à différentes techniques de relaxation. Mon estomac étant noué, je ne pus rien avaler hormis plusieurs cafés bien noirs. J'avais tout le temps de manger, une fois l'épreuve passée.

Je remis les dossiers au greffe de séance avant de me rendre dans la salle réservée aux avocats en profitant pour enfiler ma robe. Par réflexe, je consultai mon téléphone avant de le placer dans la poche avant de mon chemisier. Il y avait eu 2 messages pendant ma pause déjeuner. Un d'Alice, **« Serai un peu en retard, bon courage, bises. A »** et un second dont l'expéditeur était inconnu, **« Je te veux nue sous ta robe. D » **

Je piquai un fard jusqu'aux racines, me demandant si cela n'était pas un nouveau défi lancé par mon amie. Oui, c'est ça ! Elle avait dû emprunter un téléphone pour que je ne reconnaisse pas son numéro ! Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je me dévêtis conformément à sa demande et rangeai soigneusement mes vêtements dans ma sacoche qui grâce à ses nombreux soufflets était suffisamment extensible pour pouvoir les contenir. Après tout, qui pourrait savoir si j'étais nue ou non sous ma robe noire ?

Au moment où j'allais sortir, mon portable vibra à nouveau. Par curiosité, je le sortis. Il s'agissait encore de mon expéditeur anonyme **« Hum ! Tu es divinement excitante. D » **Enfouissant le portable au plus profond de la poche, je souris et scannai le couloir à la recherche d'Alice, pour lui montrer que je l'avais reconnue, mais ce fut sans succès. Je dus me résoudre à prendre place dans la salle du tribunal et ne plus penser à ses textos. Son petit jeu pouvait attendre…

**- Mesdames messieurs la cour !**

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin. Tout le monde se leva pendant que les membres de la cour et du jury s'installaient. Le plus discrètement possible, je pris connaissance de mon environnement. Le juge Garett Johnson était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage mince au teint halé. Mon client était derrière moi et l'accusation, sur ma droite. Je me mordis brutalement la lèvre inférieure en constatant à ma plus grande surprise que l'avocat de la partie adverse, présenté par le greffe sous le nom de Maître Bewley n'était autre que mon inconnu de la veille. Comment était-ce possible ?

Tandis que le greffe faisait mention de mon nom, mon adversaire sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de m'adresser un rapide clin d'œil et de m'ignorer complètement en retournant son attention vers le Juge. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Interloquée et légèrement excitée en même temps devant tant de grossièreté de la part de cet Apollon, je fus soudainement assaillie de brefs flashs de la soirée d'Alice.

Je me revis tout d'abord bavarder avec lui et l'embrasser sur la joue, il était vraiment plaisant et gentil. Puis dans un autre souvenir, nous dansions étroitement enlacés au rythme d'une mélodie langoureuse. Le bruit du marteau du Juge suivi de sa demande de faire le silence total dans la salle me sortit de ma torpeur avant que je ne puisse approfondir mes souvenirs.

Après la lecture des faits par le juge et la litanie de l'accusation dont la voix suave et chaude était pour mon plus grand malheur, des plus agréables à écouter, voire presque envoutante, avec son accent particulier, indéfinissable, j'inspirai profondément. Il fallait à tout prix mettre un terme à la réaction en chaine déclenchée dans tout mon être depuis que je l'avais revu. J'étais certaine qu'il était conscient l'effet qu'il avait sur moi car je pourrais jurer l'avoir vu me sourire à de nombreuses reprises. Fermant brièvement les yeux, pour ne plus le voir, je cherchais désespérément un moyen de reprendre rapidement une certaine contenance et de me concentrer sur l'affaire qui avait requis ma présence dans ce tribunal. Pourquoi mon corps me trahissait-il ici et maintenant ?

Après avoir repris pleinement mes esprits, je parvins à contrer et remettre en question l'argumentation de la partie adverse, les questions et les suppositions équivoques injustifiées. Je finalisai par un éloquent oratoire sans retour, en nommant les pièces prouvant les faits avancés, photos et témoignages à l'appui sans omettre l'historique de la plaignante qui n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Mes répétitions avaient porté leurs fruits, je n'avais pas hésité et bafouillé un seul instant. Ce fut avec une fierté et une joie intérieure indescriptibles que je portai le coup de grâce.

**- Monsieur le Juge, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je me permets de vous inciter à la réflexion sur le bien-fondé de ce procès qui n'est tout bonnement qu'une extorsion, voire un chantage envers mon client, Monsieur Volturi, qui désire seulement ne pas revoir cette femme qu'est Madame Denali, continuer à abuser des juges et des lois dans l'unique but de s'enrichir aux frais des contribuables.**

Le marteau retentit et la cour ainsi que les membres du jury quittèrent la salle d'audience pour un temps de délibération annoncé de deux heures. Certaine d'avoir gagné la partie, la tension qui m'habitait jusqu'à présent redescendit progressivement. Afin d'ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais, le bel Apollon, je rangeai consciencieusement mes dossiers dans ma sacoche même si j'avais néanmoins pleinement conscience d'être observée. Au final, j'étais fière de ne pas m'être laissée écraser par la partie adverse aussi attractive soit-elle ! Je cherchais des yeux, Alice dans la salle lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

**- Désolé Maître, je voulais juste vous remercier. Je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes en attendant. Désirez-vous m'accompagner ?**

**- Ah c'est gentil Monsieur Volturi mais je suis attendue ailleurs. On se rejoindra ici dans moins de deux heures, je pense que cette femme a eu son compte.**

**-Oui je le pense aussi. **

Son téléphone sonna et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser, tout en saisissant le mien qui n'avait pas cessé de vibrer depuis la sortie de la Cour et du Jury. **« Bien joué, va dans la salle réservée aux avocats. Verrouille derrière toi et laisse la lumière éteinte. D »**

Je sortis de la salle à la recherche d'Alice qui restait introuvable. Ça me surprenait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà venue à ma rencontre. Elle savait pourtant combien ma première plaidoirie était importante pour ma carrière. Mais où donc se cachait-elle et à quoi jouait-elle ? Si jamais elle voulait me distraire et me changer les idées, c'était une belle réussite, il fallait le reconnaître. La curiosité prenant le dessus et voulant en avoir le cœur net, je me rendis donc dans la salle mise à la disposition des avocats, tout en composant un SMS au numéro inconnu. **« J'arrive. B » **

Le cœur battant la chamade, je posai délicatement ma main sur la poignée et ouvris très lentement la porte afin de pimenter un peu le jeu. Comme prévu, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Sans me démonter, je refermai et tournai le loquet, posai ma sacoche le long du mur, mon portable toujours dans la main. Un nouveau message s'afficha instantanément. **« Enclenche ton haut-parleur. Décroche quand ça sonnera, pose ton téléphone sur le bureau qui est sur ta droite, prends le bandeau qui se trouve dessus et place-le sur tes yeux. D »**

A la lumière de mon téléphone, je trouvai sans difficultés le fameux bureau en question. Conformément aux instructions, je procédai avec hésitation aux notifications demandées sur mon portable même si au fond de moi, je trouvais la situation particulièrement excitante. N'ayant pas d'autres indications, nerveuse, je restai debout, l'appareil à la main en attendant qu'il sonne. J'allais enfin savoir qui se cachait derrière ce fameux D ! S'agissait-il comme je le pensais de ma malicieuse Alice ?

Mon souffle se coupa quand la sonnerie retentit. Je décrochai et posai le téléphone sur le bureau, manquant de peu de le faire tomber par terre dans ma précipitation puis m'attachai péniblement le bandeau derrière la tête tant mes doigts tremblaient. Un rire vaguement familier se fit entendre et ma nervosité comme par magie s'atténua suffisamment pour laisser remonter à la surface mon tempérament de feu comme à chaque fois que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Si mon père m'avait appris autre chose à part fermer la porte à clé, c'était bien que souvent l'attaque était la meilleure défense.

**- Allez Alice, je sais que c'est toi, tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu !**

**- Non désolé, ce n'est pas Alice ! **

La voix qui m'avait répondu n'était pas du tout celle que j'attendais mais je la reconnus instantanément pour l'avoir écoutée pendant des heures. Malgré la surprise, je frissonnai d'excitation tant la personne à qui elle appartenait me plaisait.

**- C'est pas vrai, c'est vous ?**

**- Vous ? Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, après cette nuit, nous ne sommes plus à ça près… susurra-t-il. Et après ta magnifique joute oratoire, tu peux bien m'appeler par mon prénom, Demetri.**

D, pour Demetri, ce n'était pas vraiment original mais pour être honnête, en ce qui me concernait, B, pour Bella, ne l'était pas non plus ! Mon esprit tourna à cent à l'heure pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait sous-entendre par « après cette nuit ». Et puis comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Est-ce moi qui le lui avais donné ? Non, ça devait être Alice. Ça m'énervait grandement de ne pas me rappeler de davantage de détails de cette soirée.

**- En toute franchise, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. C'est donc que ça n'a pas dû être si exceptionnel que ça !**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, Isabella.**

La façon dont il prononçait mon prénom était extrêmement sensuelle et me faisait clairement de l'effet. Et il le savait car je pouvais sentir son sourire satisfait dans sa voix.

**- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? **

- **Calme-toi ma beauté, inspire profondément. Assieds-toi sur le bureau et pose le téléphone à côté de toi. Je répondrai à toutes les questions qui doivent se bousculer dans ta tête mais avant, je voudrais qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux. Tu m'as plu dès notre rencontre et tu me hantes depuis ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...**

Sa voix tantôt douce, tantôt dominatrice faisait inexorablement fondre le peu de neurones qui fonctionnaient encore dans mon cerveau et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Soudain, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai assise sur le bureau. Pourquoi mon corps lui obéissait-il alors que mon esprit lui demandait de partir ?

**- Tu trouves amusant de m'envoyer des textos anonymes, contenant des demandes saugrenues ? Je me demande si je ne vais pas quitter cette pièce et éteindre mon téléphone…**

Joignant le geste à la parole, je commençai à me lever.

**- Attends Bella, ne fais pas ça ! Je sais pertinemment que je te plais plus que tu ne le voudrais et que ces fameux textos t'ont autant intriguée qu'excitée, sinon, tu ne serais pas là, nue sous ta robe. **

**- Comment sais-tu que je suis nue sous ma robe, tu m'as espionnée en plus ? Est-ce que tu me vois là ? Es-tu ici dans la même pièce que moi ?**

**- Non pas du tout, c'était simplement une déduction… Je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que toi, même si j'en meurs d'envie. Tu es vraiment nue ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- J'aimerais pouvoir le constater par moi-même, ta peau douce comme du velours ne demande qu'à être explorée encore et encore. Je voudrais te faire frémir sous mes caresses intimes, te faire gémir de plaisir et crier mon nom au moment de ta jouissance. **

L'entendre dire de telles choses me remuait intérieurement plus que de raison car je le trouvais présomptueux et arrogant. Pourtant je devais avouer que malgré moi, l'humidité gagnait lentement mais surement mon entrejambe. Ainsi donc, il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Il allait être servi !

**- Dis donc, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. Tu me dragues au téléphone ? C'est ta manière habituelle de procéder ?**

**- Non, c'est la première fois pour moi. Et oui, j'avoue sans honte que je te drague. Est-ce que ça marche ?**

**- Je ne devrais pas le dire mais hélas, oui ça marche même un peu trop bien. Ta voix exerce un pouvoir puissant sur mon corps. Si j'avais encore ma culotte, elle serait déjà ruinée.**

**- J'aime t'entendre dire ça. Tu n'es pas là pour le constater mais tu me fais énormément d'effet toi aussi et ce d'autant plus que tu es en colère. Je te désire tant. **

**- Je voudrais pouvoir te caresser aussi, sentir à quel point tu me veux. Si tu te déshabilles complètement, je le ferai aussi.**

**- Je suis déjà nu.**

**- Moi aussi et je me caresse en imaginant que ce sont tes mains à la place des miennes.**

**- Dis-moi alors où se promènent mes mains. **

**- Elles vont lentement de mon cou à ma poitrine. Hummm… **

**-J'aime sentir ton corps réagir sous mes caresses tandis que je l'explore consciencieusement, millimètre carrés par millimètre carrés. Je sens le grain de ta peau se modifier au fur et à mesure que mes doigts l'explorent. **

**-Oh oui ! Vas-y ! Continue comme ça ! J'aime sentir mes seins se gorger de plaisir dans tes mains si chaudes et si viriles, je veux que tu les lèches, les mordilles ! Sens comme mes pointes sont durcies ! **

**- Oui je le sens, j'adore le goût de ta peau, ton odeur m'enivre. Tu es absolument divine Bella ! Pince tes pointes, imagine mes dents et ma langue les choyer tandis que mes mains malaxent ta poitrine si généreuse. Tu me rends fou, je n'ai jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie… **

Mes mains tiraient simultanément sur mes pointes jumelles, me procurant un plaisir immense comme jamais auparavant. Ma tête basculait en arrière cherchant une bouche pour étouffer mes gémissements, mais étant atrocement seule, je me mordis furieusement le poing pour pallier à ce manque.

**- Ma main droite quitte tes seins afin de poursuivre mon exploration de ton corps de déesse. Humm, ton petit ventre plat… Ton nombril me donne envie d'y insérer ma langue, sens-tu les cercles qu'elle dessine tout autour ? **

Ne pouvant me raccrocher à rien d'autre, mes mains étaient enfouies dans mes cheveux tant je me tordais de désir mais il m'en fallait plus. Je le voulais désormais plus au sud, l'avoir entre mes cuisses. Le feu qu'il y avait allumé devenait intolérable, je voulais caresser mon petit bouton du plaisir.

**- Demetri, je veux plus, aide-moi…**

**- Patience ma beauté, je vais continuer de m'occuper de toi. Attrape dans le tiroir du haut le petit flacon de gel que j'ai déposé spécialement pour toi, il a une forme rectangulaire. Prends également l'autre objet, place-le prés de toi, il servira plus tard. **

**- Petit cachotier, tu avais bien prévu ton coup, j'adore les surprises !**

-**Tu vas être servie alors. Fais couler le liquide sur le bas de ton ventre, qu'il se répande bien sur ton pubis si subtilement épilé. **

**-Humm… ça me chauffe… Viens, je veux que tu éteignes le feu en moi…. Arrggfffff… Que c'est bon !**

**- Caresse-toi, savoure ton humidité, pince ton clitoris, joue avec, donne-toi du plaisir en imaginant ce que ma langue audacieuse et vigoureuse pourrait te faire subir. Oui c'est bien, continue comme ça, plus vite, plus fort !**

**- Prends-moi, je n'en peux plus, je veux te sentir en moi mais avant, je veux te donner aussi du plaisir, goûter ta verge, ton gland. Je sens presque les prémisses de ta jouissance sur ma langue, tu as bon goût ! **

**- Enfonce-toi trois doigts comme si je te pénétrais, fais des va-et-vient sans relâcher pour autant ton clitoris, qui est prêt à exploser. Je sens déjà ton doux nectar couler, tout comme le mien que je ne vais plus pouvoir contenir plus longtemps. Bella, c'est si bon de te sentir autour de ma queue ! Continue comme ça ! J'adore te baiser !**

**-Ohh… Oui je sens que ça vient, je veux que tu jouisses avec moi ! Hummm pluuus vittttttttttteeeeeeeee ! **

**- Tes dé…sirs sont des or…dres ! **

En réponse à ses halètements, j'accélérai, les caresses sur mon clitoris et je sentais que mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder.

**- Putain Bella, j'y suis presque…**

Je n'entendis même pas le reste de sa phrase que j'entendis Demetri jouir en grognant et hurlant mon nom. Le son rauque magnifique de son orgasme me fit atteindre également mon point de non retour. Vidée de toute énergie, je m'affalai complètement sur le bureau, incapable de penser clairement. Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre mon souffle et visiblement à ce que j'entendais, il en était de même pour Demetri à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Wow ! Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied auparavant.**

**- C'est pareil pour moi, ma beauté. J'ai hâte cependant de gouter à la vraie chose maintenant avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que nous n'étions pas déjà passés à l'acte cette nuit ?**

**- Non ma beauté, crois-moi, si ça avait été le cas, tu t'en souviendrais ! rit-il**

**- Prétentieux !**

**- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Non sans blagues, cette nuit, tu étais trop ivre pour cela malgré ton attirance indéniable envers moi et je n'ai jamais profité d'une femme dans un tel état. Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés et un peu pelotés mais ça a suffi pour allumer en moi, un désir inextricable de ne faire qu'un avec toi, comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant… Ton enthousiasme était tel que j'en garde des séquelles dans le cou, si je n'avais pas mis un foulard, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte dans la salle d'audience tout à l'heure. **

**- C'est marrant parce que moi aussi mais j'ai tout camouflé avec du fond de teint. **

**- Bella, je voudrais te revoir ce soir. Est-ce que tu en as envie aussi ?**

Je n'avais pas envie de paraître désespérée mais je n'avais pas envie de mentir non plus. L'attraction était trop forte entre nous.

**- Oui plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je t'envoie mon adresse, viens chez moi à 20 heures. **

**- Ok, merci. Bon, je ne veux pas gâcher l'instant présent mais il va falloir que tu te rhabilles pour rejoindre la salle de jugement parce que le verdict va bientôt être rendu. A tout à l'heure ma beauté. N'oublie pas le joujou que tu as sortis du tiroir je te montrerai comment je peux m'en servir.**

Il raccrocha et je fis de même. Me rhabiller dans le noir ne fut pas une mince affaire mais cela fut malgré tout, plus facile que de me recoiffer. Afin de conserver un souvenir de cette superbe expérience, je pris le bandeau, le pliai soigneusement avant de le ranger dans la poche de mon pantalon. Le sourire aux lèvres, je n'oubliai pas de glisser le fameux sex-toy, offert par Demetri, synonyme d'intenses réjouissances à venir dans ma sacoche. Déverrouillant la porte, je sortis la tête de la pièce et constatai avec soulagement que personne ne trainait dans les couloirs. Je regardai une dernière fois la salle que je n'avais toujours pas éclairée de peur de gâcher la magie qui y avait opéré, espérant qu'elle était insonorisée.

Ma sacoche sous le bras, je me précipitai alors dans les toilettes pour femmes, heureusement situés non loin de là et je pus remettre de l'ordre correctement à ma coiffure et à mon maquillage. Malgré moi, je ne parvins pas à effacer ce sourire béat et idiot propre à une femme qui venait de prendre correctement son pied qui ornait mon visage. Je n'en revenais pas de m'être laissée aller à ce point. Jamais aucun homme n'avait eu autant de pouvoir sur moi, rien qu'avec sa voix. Et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il me plaisait énormément et c'était réciproque. J'avais hâte de le retrouver et de faire l'amour cette fois-ci pour de vrai.

Au moment où j'allais sortir, Alice rentra dans la pièce. En me voyant, elle sourit et me sauta au cou. Tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ma joue, je sentis qu'elle souriait en même temps.

**- Bella, petite coquine, tu as une mine radieuse comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air ! Je pensais que tu étais plus du genre à faire ça dans ton lit, tu m'impressionnes là ! C'était avec qui et où ? Je veux absolument tout savoir.**

**- Alice, ne fais pas l'innocente, je suis certaine que tu es déjà au courant de tout et que tu es derrière tout ça. C'est toi qui lui as donné mon numéro de téléphone, j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Et par ailleurs, tu as la même tête que moi !**

De façon inhabituelle, Alice rougit furieusement et ça m'intrigua d'autant plus. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

**- Tu veux parler de Demetri, je parie. Il t'a donc appelée et tu m'en veux ? Il fallait voir hier soir comment vous vous comportiez ensemble. On aurait dit deux siamois tellement vous étiez inséparables, le désir que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre crevait les yeux. C'est un mec bien, il n'a pas voulu abuser de ton état. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé ton numéro de portable, je n'ai pas pu résister. **

**- Puisqu'on en est aux questions/réponses, comment suis-je rentrée chez moi ? **

**- Ah ça, c'est moi et Jasper qui t'avons ramenée chez toi. **

**- Jasper ? Qui c'est ça ?**

**- La raison de mon retard aujourd'hui ! A ce propos, je suis désolée mais j'ai raté ta prestation. Figure-toi que Jasper, c'est l'inconnu ramené par Maria, tu sais la serveuse mexicaine du petit restaurant tex-mex que nous avons testé la semaine dernière.**

**- Ok laisse-moi deviner, vous êtes maintenant un couple.**

**- C'est trop tôt pour le dire mais l'alchimie est là et on s'entend parfaitement bien sexuellement parlant. Et toi, tu vas le revoir Demetri ? Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ce que tu as fait jusqu'à ce que je te trouve ici.**

**- Oui, ce soir si tout va bien. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était avocat ? C'était même mon adversaire aujourd'hui ! En ce qui concerne le reste Alice, ça attendra un peu parce que là, le délibéré va prendre fin, il faut y aller. **

**- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Je suis certaine que tu as remporté l'affaire. Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que le monde est petit et que le hasard fait bien les choses !**

**- Certes j'ai peut-être gagné mais il faut quand même que je sois présente aux côtés de mon client.**

Elle me tira la langue puis me prit le bras et m'entraina à toute vitesse vers la sortie, me faisant presque trébucher au passage. Je la retins par le bras avant qu'elle ne me fasse réellement tomber.

**- Ben quoi, tu as dit qu'il fallait faire vite !**

Ce fut à mon tour de lui tirer la langue et nous éclatâmes de rire. Heureusement, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle, le jury et la cour n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Alice s'installa dans le public à côté d'un superbe grand blond très vaguement familier qui me salua rapidement de la tête et je pris ma place aux côtés de mon client. Sentant un regard sur moi, je tournai la tête et je vis mon bel Apollon me sourire malicieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour, tout en me perdant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Une vibration dans ma poche me fit revenir sur terre. Sortant discrètement mon téléphone, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un message venant d'un expéditeur inconnu **« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Ça te dirait sexy girl, une partie à quatre ? J. »**


End file.
